DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract) "This is an application to become a participating Clinical Center in the Ocular Hypertension Treatment Study (OHTS). The complete details of the OHTS rationale, design, and methods are contained in the OHTS Manual of Procedures. This proposal provides complete documentation of the ability of the Department of Ophthalmology at the University of California at San Francisco to screen large numbers of ocular hypertensive patients and to enroll at least 50 eligible patients over a 24 month period. Documentation is provided of the capabilities of the proposed investigators and their staff for the performance of the study in accord with the details of the OHTS Manual of Procedures, the nature and extent of their commitment to UCSF, and a list of practitioners (in addition to institutional staff) who will refer or follow patients screened for enrollment and randomization to treatment in the OHTS clinical trial."